


Попавшие в шторм

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plane Crash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Неприятности сближают.





	Попавшие в шторм

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на шипперские войны 2017 в фандоме Haikyuu!! на diary.ru - http://fivb.diary.ru/?tag=5558751
> 
> Название - непрямая отсылка к песне "Люди, попавшие шторм" группы Fleur.

Ойкаве было нечем дышать. Что-то давило на спину, большое и неподъемное, и никак не получалось сбросить с себя этот вес, освободиться и вылезти на свободу. В ушах стоял писк, сквозь который слабо пробивались крики, чей-то надрывный плач и металлический скрежет, нос и рот забивало дымом, гарью и непонятным сладковато-гнилостным духом.

Он дернулся, рванулся что есть сил, ничего не соображая, мечтая только об одном — встать в полный рост, глубоко вдохнуть, — и проснулся. Резко сел на кровати, откидывая одеяло, осмотрелся и снова рухнул на подушку.

Сердце бешено стучало, во рту горчило, писк в ушах медленно затихал. Давящее ощущение ушло вместе с запахами и звуками, но мышцы, напряженные до предела, расслаблялись медленно. Футболка, трусы, даже простыня были мокрыми, пот струился по лицу и заливал глаза, каплями скатывался к уголкам рта. Ойкава слизнул соль с губ и вытер лоб дрожащей рукой.

На часах было еще только полтретьего ночи — то есть, проспал он почти два часа. Ну, по крайней мере, какой-то прогресс по сравнению с прошлой неделей.

Немного полежав, Ойкава поднялся, зажег ночник и первым делом сменил одежду. Потом выдвинул верхний ящик стола, задумчиво посмотрел на блистер, в котором еще оставались таблетки, с полминуты колебался — но в конце концов решительно задвинул ящик обратно. Нет. Справится как-нибудь сам, иначе не видать ему ни грядущих соревнований, ни — особенно — чемпионата Азии. В последние месяцы его жизнь и так стала чересчур интересной, не хватало еще заваленной допинг-пробы.

Врач, правда, утверждал, что выводится это успокоительное из организма быстро и что у Ойкавы еще есть немного времени, но он не хотел рисковать и не собирался возвращаться к таблеткам без особой нужды.

Он способен справиться самостоятельно.

Наверное.

Спать все еще хотелось — он совершенно не отдохнул, голова была ватной, а лицо покалывало, — но знал, что заснуть сейчас все равно не сможет. Стоило закрыть глаза, и перед внутренним взором сразу вставало: гарь, застилающая все вокруг, дым, огненные всполохи; искореженные обломки корпуса, которые разметало на сотню метров вокруг, и среди этой обгоревшей груды хлама — изломанные, неестественно вывернутые тела.

Ничего из этого на самом деле Ойкава не помнил. Последнее, что сохранила его собственная память, — пропитанная гарью темнота, тяжесть на спине, потому что его придавило задним креслом, и жуткие крики, смешанные с треском и скрежетом. Все остальное он видел уже на снимках с новостных сайтов, когда очнулся в больнице, но воображение легко достраивало картинку и наполняло ее глубиной. Иногда мозг подкидывал леденящие душу подробности, которых на снимках не было, вроде окровавленных или обугленных фрагментов тел.

В самые плохие дни Ойкава узнавал в этих телах своих родственников или знакомых — но, к счастью, самые плохие дни уже миновали. Во всяком случае, Ойкава на это очень надеялся.

Вспомнив, что у него еще оставалось полбутылки молока, Ойкава натянул штаны, захватил с полки банку какао и вышел в коридор.

В общежитии было тихо и сумрачно, но на кухне горел свет. И Ойкава даже не удивился, когда обнаружил там Ушиджиму Вакатоши, сидящего со стаканом воды и планшетом.

Услышав шаги, Ушиджима поднял голову. Узнал Ойкаву, коротко кивнул, Ойкава так же коротко кивнул в ответ, ненадолго затормозив на пороге.

Выглядел Ушиджима так себе: под глазами круги, взгляд — сонный и уставший. На щеке змеился тонкий красноватый росчерк шрама, и еще один шрам — ярче и грубее, будто под кожей вспух узловатый жгут, — выглядывал из-под рукава футболки, оплетал правую руку до самого локтя.

Ушиджиме повезло меньше — сложный открытый перелом, несколько операций. Рука восстановилась, но играл он ей все еще слегка неловко, неосознанно берег, хотя и говорил, что уже ничего не болит. На технике это, впрочем, особо не сказывалось, основной рукой у Ушиджимы все равно была левая, а с нее синяки и ушибы сошли уже давным-давно.

— Тоже не спится, — Ойкава скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал.

Ушиджима кивнул.

Ойкава чувствовал на себе его взгляд, пока доставал из холодильника молоко, выливал в ковш и ставил на огонь, — но не торопился оборачиваться или возмущаться. Молчаливое присутствие Ушиджимы удивительным образом успокаивало — как два месяца назад, сразу после выписки из больницы, так и сейчас, когда почти все осталось позади, — и Ойкава догадывался, что Ушиджима рядом с ним расслабляется тоже.

Они были равны теперь — еще в большей степени, чем просто став сокомандниками: сначала в университетской команде, а затем — в национальной сборной.

Просто люди, попавшие в шторм. Два почти случайных попутчика, сидевшие на соседних креслах разбившегося самолета.

Размешивая какао, уже начинающее закипать, Ойкава думал, как им обоим просто нечеловечески повезло, причем совсем случайно: они поздно пришли на регистрацию, и оказалось, что свободные места есть только в хвосте — единственной части самолета, в которой остались выжившие. Всего пятнадцать человек, и они с Ушиджимой среди них.

Надо же было купить билеты именно на этот рейс… Они улетали из Сеула на два дня раньше остальной сборной — хотели вернуться до экзаменов, — довольные победой в матче и не очень довольные тем, что он был за третье место.

А экзамены в итоге все равно пришлось переносить.

— Чего на кухне-то торчишь? — по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, поинтересовался Ойкава, выключая плиту. — Сосед выгнал что ли?

— Не хочу ему мешать.

— Какой ты тактичный.

— Я и так… — Ушиджима запнулся. — Беспокойно сплю в последнее время.

— После отмены таблеток, — уточнил Ойкава.

— Да. Комацу-сенсей предлагает пропустить все игры до чемпионата Азии.

— А ты…

— А я здоров, — упрямо сказал Ушиджима. — Это просто рекомендация.

Ойкава открыл рот, но помолчал пару секунд — и захлопнул.

Комацу-сенсей говорила ему то же самое, и отвечал он ровно то же, что и Ушиджима.

Он достал из шкафа большую цветастую кружку, подумал немного и достал еще одну. Запах шоколада приятно щекотал ноздри и умиротворял не хуже присутствия Ушиджимы. Ойкава представил, как возвращается в темную пустую комнату и тупит перед ноутбуком до рассвета, и ему стало тоскливо.

В голове, не иначе как от недосыпа, рождались безумные идеи. 

— Держи, — сказал Ойкава, поставив перед Ушиджимой дымящуюся кружку. — Как ты относишься к сериалам про детективов?

Ушиджима заглянул в кружку с таким недоверчивым любопытством, как будто там прятался паук, и потянул носом.

— Вкусно пахнет.

— Ты что, никогда не пил какао? Нет, серьезно? — Ойкава округлил глаза в ответ на кивок и вспомнил, с каким удовольствием Ушиджима постоянно уплетал сладости. А вот напитки тот и правда выбирал всегда одни и те же — воду, чай или, очень редко, кофе.

— Дома никогда не готовили, а сам я не покупал, — Ушиджима поднес кружку ко рту, чуть подул и отхлебнул. — Вкусно. Спасибо.

— Детективы, — напомнил Ойкава. — Ты же не собираешься торчать на кухне всю ночь?

Теперь Ушиджима смотрел так, будто паук устроился у Ойкавы на лбу.

Но думал недолго.

***

Сюжет в сериале был сложный и наверняка очень интересный, герои распутывали непонятное убийство — и в другой раз, пожалуй, Ойкава оценил бы труды сценаристов, — но сейчас все сюжетные перипетии пролетали мимо мозга. От какао внутри разливалось тепло, и тепло было от Ушиджимы, с которым они сидели прямо на кровати, тесно соприкасаясь боками.

Тогда они тоже сидели рядом, хоть и не так близко, и колено Ойкавы почти касалось твердого колена Ушиджимы, а руки лежали на подлокотниках, разделенные всего парой сантиметров.

А когда самолет затрясло, Ушиджима, вмиг побледневший, признался, что он вообще-то терпеть не может летать. И так вцепился в руку Ойкавы, будто тот мог прогнать все его страхи и унять турбулентность. 

Ойкава навсегда запомнил его лицо: окостеневшее, жесткое, бледное, — зажмуренные глаза, сжатые в нитку губы и бьющуюся на виске жилку. Он хотел пошутить и сказать, что Ушиджима боится напрасно, еще полчаса — и они уже сядут в Нарите, — но, пока Ойкава подбирал слова, в динамиках раздался спокойный голос пилота, и все шутки тотчас замерзли в горле.

Остальное запомнилось плохо, слилось в мешанину обрывочных картинок, из которых Ойкава время от времени выдергивал четкие кадры, будто неожиданное и невеселое прозрение. И почти все он предпочел бы не помнить: испуганное лицо девочки с места через проход; плачущую и молящуюся всем богам сразу женщину впереди; мужчину, с бессильной надеждой смотрящего на экран телефона, точно он в самом деле ожидал, что вот-вот появится сеть.

Но было и кое-что еще — и Ойкава до сих пор не знал, не понимал, что с этим делать.

Пальцы Ушиджимы, вцепившиеся в запястье. Губы Ушиджимы — горячие и неожиданно мягкие, коснувшиеся щеки, скулы и уголка рта. Тело Ушиджимы — тяжелое и горячее, навалившееся сверху, когда мир начал рушиться и все вокруг потонуло в скрежещущем грохоте.

Будто по молчаливой договоренности, они с Ушиджимой никогда не обсуждали полет — ни в больнице, ни после.

Может быть, Ушиджима ничего и не помнит. Может быть, он не хочет, чтобы Ойкава вообще поднимал эту тему.

Ойкава скосил взгляд. Профиль Ушиджимы четко выделялся на фоне белой стены, полумрак смягчал черты лица и скрадывал угрюмую серьезность. Глаза смотрели в монитор ноутбука, но мысли его блуждали где-то далеко. 

В уголке рта остался след от какао. Не думая, Ойкава стер его пальцем, и Ушиджима тут же вздрогнул.

— Ты испачкался, — Ойкава продемонстрировал палец в ответ на удивленный взгляд и потянулся за бумажной салфеткой.

Потом сел, опустив ноги на пол, и уперся локтями в колени. Странная сегодня была ночь. Слова теснились в груди, плечи сводило от напряжения.

Еще год назад он и представить себе не мог, что будет вот так сидеть с Ушиджимой. Да что там год — даже в Сеуле, поднимаясь по трапу, Ойкава бы не поверил, что все так обернется.

Шторм налетел внезапно, унес их в море — а после выбросил на берег, да так и оставил.

Ойкава закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя голым и распахнутым насквозь. Как же тогда должен чувствовать себя Ушиджима…

За спиной зашуршало, и детектив, что-то рассказывающий своим коллегам, заткнулся на полуслове.

Ойкава обернулся.

Ушиджима сидел совсем близко, упираясь в матрас правой рукой. Шрам в полумраке казался совсем темным, почти черным.

У Ойкавы засосало под ложечкой. Не думая, что делает, он коснулся бугристой кожи, легко прочертил пальцем змеящуюся линию.

— Больно было?

Кожа под пальцами казалась горячей. Ойкава сдвинул большой палец чуть ниже, коснулся сгиба локтя. Пульс здесь прощупывался слабо, но даже так чувствовалось, какой он быстрый.

— Уже нет, — уклончиво ответил Ушиджима и сглотнул.

Собственный пульс разогнался до невозможных частот. Ойкава царапнул нежную кожу на сгибе ногтем и снова повел пальцами по шраму, к кромке рукава и выше.

Шрам полз по плечу раздвоенным хвостом — один конец протянулся почти до ключицы, второй спускался на спину. Ойкава проследил их оба и смял футболку в кулаке.

— Ушивака-чан… — голос надломился и сорвался. — Ушиджима. Ты такой идиот.

Он стиснул второе плечо Ушиджимы свободной рукой, разжал пальцы, ударил по нему ладонью в бессильной ярости, боднул лбом ямку между ключиц. Напряжение, сводившее мышцы, лопнуло, и все, что он носил в себе с того дня, как очнулся в больнице, рвалось наружу.

Ойкаву трясло.

Широкие ладони легли на спину, мягко и ободряюще прошлись от плеч до поясницы.

— Ойкава, — растерянно сказал Ушиджима, и голос у него тоже надламывался и дрожал. — Успокойся. Все хорошо.

Ойкава мотнул головой. Ничего не было хорошо, ни у него, ни у Ушиджимы, иначе бы они не сидели сейчас здесь в три часа ночи и не цеплялись друг за друга, точно только так и можно было выжить.

— Ойкава, — сказал Ушиджима уже спокойнее и мягче и взял в ладони его лицо. — Ну что ты.

Ойкава дернул щекой.

— Ну не только же тебе истерить.

Судя по бровям Ушиджимы, тут же съехавшим к переносице, шутка вышла совсем дурацкой, но зато Ойкаве стало легче дышать. Он моргнул, сглотнул вязкую слюну и отпустил наконец-то его футболку.

Положил ладонь на рассеченную щеку, погладил нахмуренный лоб.

— Ничего у нас с тобой не хорошо, Ушивака-чан, — голос снова сломался. — И не было никогда.

— И не будет?

Иногда Ойкаве казалось, что Ушиджима над ним издевается. Иногда ему даже хотелось его ударить.

В другой день он обязательно нашел бы колкий ответ, но сегодня, сейчас Ойкаве меньше всего хотелось препираться.

— Я так не говорил.

Ушиджима наклонился к лицу Ойкавы, поцеловал: почти как тогда, сначала в щеку, и только потом, когда Ойкава не дернулся, не отшатнулся — в губы. Все еще несмело, будто боялся, что Ойкава все-таки передумает и выставит его вон.

Вот дурак, подумал Ойкава и сжал пальцы на коротко стриженном затылке, впервые за последние три месяца чувствуя себя спокойным и цельным.

Мир, разнесенный штормом, по кусочкам собирался заново.


End file.
